The present invention relates to a system for reproducing a recording medium, and more particularly relates to a car CD player.
In the car CD player, when a user inserts a CD (compact disc) in an opening of the player, the CD is automatically carried in the player and mounted on a turntable of the player. When the user depresses an eject button, the CD is discharged.
The car CD can be operated by positioning the key switch at the ACC (accessory) if the engine is stopped. When the key switch is positioned at the START in order to start the engine, the power supply to the CD player is temporarily stopped so as to keep the rated voltage to the starter of the engine.
If the key switch is rotated to the START during the carrying of the CD to the turntable or to the opening, the CD may begin an unexpected operation or affect the carrying operation when the power is supplied to the CD player after the starting of the engine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing system which may properly continue to carry the CD after the starting of the engine.
According to the present invention, there is provided a system for reproducing a recording medium, the system having a reproducing device, a carrying device for carrying a recording medium inserted in an opening of the system to the reproducing device, the system comprising, a first detector for detecting the recording medium inserted in the opening and for producing a first signal, a second detector provided on the reproducing device for detecting the recording medium carried to the device and for producing a second signal, sensing means for sensing a temporary reduction of a voltage of power supplied to the system and for producing a temporary reduction signal, control means responsive to the first signal for operating the carrying device to carry the recording medium in a loading direction, and responsive to the first signal and to the temporary reduction signal for operating the carrying device to carry the recording medium in an unloading direction, and in a loading direction when the recording medium reaches a predetermined first position.
The control means is also responsive to disappearance of the second signal and to the temporary reduction signal for operating the carrying device to carry the recording medium in the loading direction, and in the unloading direction when the recording medium reaches a predetermined second position.
A third detector is provided at the predetermined first position for producing a third signal for carrying the recording medium in the loading direction when the recording medium reaches the third detector.
The third detector is disposed at a position inner than the first detector.